


Change

by AllAroundFangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAroundFangirl/pseuds/AllAroundFangirl
Summary: The last time the Joker lays his hands on Harley.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and the first story I've ever finished out of school. Feel free to leave kudos and comments!

     Your fists are clenched tightly at your sides, your face is stern, and I know that you want to punch something. I just hope that this time it isn’t me.

     Your hateful words hit deep even though I know you only spit them because of your rage. The rage burning in your eyes scares me, I try to hide it but you can see through my thin disguise all too well.

     I prepare myself for the blow that I know will come. I convince myself that this will make a difference. That the preparation will make the impact of your fists hurt less but it never does. They still come down hard and mercilessly, the pain is still blinding.

     This time however, something strange happened. You raise your arms, fists coming down, someone bursting through the door. Not just anyone but a dazzling redhead who claimed that she only cared about her plants. And yet she was here, stopping you from beating me to a pulp once again.

     A smile graces my lips as vines follow soon behind her and wrap around your slimy limbs. The furious fire leaves your eyes and transfers to Ivy’s. A new emotion dilates your pupils, fear. You are scared when her vines wrap around your neck and squeeze. Once, I would have felt sorrow. Once, I would have wrapped my fingers around Ivy’s neck like the vines wrap around yours. But I’m not that love sick girl anymore. I know that this relationship is bad for me, that your are bad for me. Now all I feel is joy as I jump into Ivy’s arms and watch your life drain away.


End file.
